victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:OC Claiming Idea
Hi. This is my first of these things....so I will just get straight to the point. I think we should change the character forms. Why? Unneeded/Needed spaces. Address and history, I feel, are unimportant. Characters don't give out their addresses and most people don't even fill out the history area. They are a useless part of the character. Also, height is really useless. I see no reason for it to be on the forum. Meanwhile, the forum is really lacking in the personality field. I think, as creators, we should know our OCs' personalities so we know how to RP them. Also, many of us give OCs up because of bad personalities. If we have the personality field, then there could be less deletion. Feel free to comment below. Support # Honestly I get really bored typing a whole paragraph of my OC's past. So yeah, I agree with everything. # I agree %100. No character ever gives out their address they're just like "I don't give my address out to strangers". And history usually says "lol later" Idk what to say about height. I agree %100 on personality. I usually forget how to RP my OCs, and yeah. So yeah four for you Nia Coco, you go Nia Coco! # Of course I agree. I wrote this thing. Nia says 03:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) # Agreed. We should edit the preload template so that it's just the vital info and have a space for any other info people want to add. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 03:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) #Agreed with everyone. Should I edit the template or no? I mean, the height can be used sometimes, like if someone were to give a nickname like Shortstuff, or Shawty, or some tall nickname which I suck at making. But even then, if you were making a short OC, I guess you could just say they're short. I also think we should edit the infobox to remove like, height, weight and address cuz it's really irrelevant, and nobody ever fills that in. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 08:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) # Yeah, I agree. 9 times out of ten, no-one gives a damn about filling in the history or whatever. I agree about a preloaded template as well. 15:58, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I agree. I don't even fill in the history part on the forum anymore. It takes up too much time >.<. And yes, about the personality part, well, I do that anyway xD. But, yeah I agree. I would want to keep the height though...just because I like knowin the height of my charries xp. [[User:Ms. reference|'Can i kiss ya baby girl?']] So it's a yes? I agree on changing the preloaded template and the form overall, by the way. Nia says Neutral I think Height and weight are fine on the pages. History is too. I agree with personality thing. So I agree and disagree with ya. Kthxbai Oppose Category:Community forums